No te vi
by Yarely Potter
Summary: Para el mujeriego Peeta Mellark, Katniss era solo su eficiente secretaria,que lo libraba de sus compromisos sentimentales...
1. Chapter 1

Esta es otra de mis adaptaciones ahora de los juegos del hambre, ya saben los personajes le pertenesen a Suzanne Collins

y la historia a Corín Tellado espero les guste es una historia corta como de 5 capitulos

* * *

**_Capitulo 1_**

**Katniss****s ****se sentó ****en ****una ****butaca y ****suspiró, mientras ****balanceaba ****un ****pie.****Había ****ido ****a ****visitar a su hermana Prim y la encontró limpiando los libros colocados en un estante. Susana le dijo:**

—**Salimos ****para París ****esta tarde.****Cuánto desearía poder quedarme un mes seguido en alguna parte, pero ese hombre...**

—**No ****me ****explico ****cómo ****puedes ****aguantar ****a ****ese tipo ****tan caprichoso.****¿Todos los ****millonarios son así?**

—**Casi ****todos viven ****a ****su ****manera. Desde ****que trabajo ****para Peeta Mellark trato ****a muchos ****hombres riquísimos y ****te ****aseguro que ****son ****cortados por ****el mismo patrón. Tal vez el dinero que tienen los haga así**

**Prim terminó ****de ****limpiar****los ****libros ****y ****se sentó frente a su hermana.**

—**Thresh regresará tarde hoy... Fíj ate que su jefe, que es millonario, se casó y tiene cinco hijos.****Dice ****que ****a ****su ****esposa ****no ****la ****cambia ****por nada ni por nadie.**

**Es un hombre bueno, tranquilo y sin caprichos.**

—**También Peeta Mellark,****cuando se ****case,****será ****un buen marido.**

**Prim se echó a reír.**

—**¿Crees que se casará?**

—**Pues ****no.****No ****tiene ****madera de ****hombre casado. Aunque ****te ****aseguro ****que ****muchas ****veces ****no ****es ****él quien enamora a las mujeres, sino ellas quienes lo persiguen. No te imaginas el trabajo que me dan algunas para quitárselas de encima.**

—**No me gusta mucho tu trabajo.**

—**¿Por****qué ****no?****—le ****dijo ****Katniss a ****su ****hermana—. Soy ****su secretaria ****de confianza.****Gano muchísimo dinero ****a su ****lado y ****gracias a ****mis ahorros ****un día podré ****poner la tienda de ****ropa,****que ****es ****mi ****sueño dorado.**

—**Sé ****cuál es ****tu sueño, ****Katniss****, pero ****me preocupa tu vida al lado de** **Peeta Mellark. Eres una mujer y temo que te enamore.**

—**Jamás****lo hará.Para** **Peeta Mellark soy ****su secretaria,****la persona ****que le ****quita los obstáculos en ****su ****vida.**

**Estoy ****segura de ****que ****no sabe de ****qué ****color es ****mi ****pelo.**

**Para él ****soy ****una máquina y nada más.**

—**Espero que eso no te humille.**

**Katniss guardó silencio ****y ****Prim ****continuó diciéndole:**

—**¿Acaso****te gustaría****ser algo****más para****tu mujeriego jefe?**

—**No ****digas ****tonterías.****Lo ****que ****pasa ****es ****que ****de vez ****en ****cuando ****me ****gustaría ****que ****me ****consideraran una mujer.****Bueno,****lo ****esencial es que vivo decentemente ****y ****gano ****mucho dinero. ****Entre contestar ****toda la ****correspondencia que ****Peeta**** recibe ****por e-mails,****organizar sus ****reuniones con los ****socios,****responder****las ****llamadas ****telefónicas de ****sus ****enamoradas ****y ****enviarles ****flores ****paso ****todo el ****día.**

**Bueno,****Prim****—dijo****consultando****su****reloj**

—**tengo ****que ****irme.****Regresaré ****a ****New ****York ****la próxima semana.**

—**¿Vas sola con él?**

—**Nunca viajo sola con él. Nos acompaña Marvel, el otro secretario. Pronto podré establecerme en una buena calle de New York. Espero que me ayudes.**

—**Ya sabes que sí, hermana.**

**Se abrazaron y se despidieron. Katniss sacó unos anteojos ****de ****su ****bolso y se los puso. También, recogió su pelo en un moño.**

—**Dime ****algo,****Katniss.****¿Cuándo piensas ****quitarte esos anteojos oscuros? Tu imagen con ese moño es demasiado sobria.**

—**¿No te acuerdas cuando hace tres años solicité ****el ****empleo ****de ****secretaria ****de Peeta Mellark? El ****tenía fama ****de ****ser ****uno ****de ****los ****hombres ****más mujeriegos de ****la ****ciudad y ****decidí cambiar mi apariencia.****Todos ****los ****chicos ****me ****decían ****que ****yo era ****muy atractiva.****Entonces opté ****por ponerme anteojos oscuros para que mi jefe no viera mis ojos ****y ****adopté ****el ****moño ****como ****peinado ****habitual.**

**A** **él le gusté para secretaria y me dio el empleo, pero jamás me ha mirado de otra manera. Fue como mi barrera protectora.**

—**Tienes razón. Es mejor que tu jefe no te vea tan ****atractiva. Pero ****conoces a ****muchos hombres ricos.****¿No ****crees ****que ****deberías ****mostrarte ****como eres ante ellos?**

—**La ****verdad,****querida ****Prim,****es ****que ****si ****un ****día me caso será porque estaré muy enamorada. No quiero vivir con el temor constante de que una mujer ****pueda ****quitarme ****a ****mi ****marido,****aunque ****sea solo por su dinero. No, no deseo un esposo millonario.**

**Ya estaban instalados en el hotel. Varias suites ****eran para ****ellos, pues ****además de ****las habitaciones,****había que ****montar una ****oficina para las actividades comerciales de** **Peeta Mellark . Con él siempre viajaban Katniss, Marvel y uno de sus socios,** **Haymitch Abernathy.**

**En ****todas ****partes ****esperaban a Peeta la prensa, los amigos y los compromisos sentimentales. ****Los ****medios ****de ****comunicación** **hablaban ****de ****él ****como ****hombre,****como ****financiero ****y como conquistador.**

**Por ****la ****tarde, Katniss ya ****había ****organizado su oficina,****cuando ****entró ****Marvel ****y ****se ****derrumbó ****en una butaca.**

—**Katniss,****procura deshacer ****el compromiso ****que tiene el señor Mellark para esta tarde. El no me lo dijo, pero no tardará en venir a pedirte que lo ayudes. **

**A esa misma hora tiene una reunión muy importante.**

**Marvel era ****un ****hombre de ****35 ****años,****atractivo y de porte distinguido.**

—**¿Qué ****tendrá ese ****hombre para ****volver locas ****a las mujeres? —le preguntó.**

—**No ****lo sé,**** Marvel. Nunca ****me he ****enamorado de esa manera.**

—**No sé si eres bella... Te escondes detrás de esos ****anteojos, ese ****moño ****y ****los ****trajes sastre que nunca ****te quitas,****pero tienes ****una gran personalidad y a mí me gustas. Te lo he dicho alguna vez.**

—**Me ****lo ****has ****dicho ****muchas ****veces,****pero ****no ****te ****preocupes, que lo olvido al instante.**

**Marvel se echó a reír.**

—**Bueno,****te****dejo,****solo****he****venido a****decirte lo de la reunión.**

—**Gracias, Marvel.**

**Cuando quedó ****sola,****Katniss tomó ****su ****carpeta y preparó todo para presentarle los planes del día a Peeta Mellark .**

**Una camarera ****les sirvió ****el desayuno.****Cuando terminaron ****y quedaron ****solos, Katniss abrió su carpeta y le dijo a su jefe:**

— Voy a **leerle ****todas las ****citas. A****las 12 vendrán ****a recogerlo ****los ejecutivos ****del grupo petrolero.**

**Presidirá la junta administrativa y almorzará con ellos a las 3 de la tarde. A las 6 se marchará con el señor Abernathy a la sucursal de nuestra ****empresa en ****esta ciudad,****para conversar con ****el ****director. ****A ****las ****ocho ****de ****la ****noche ****tiene una cita con la señorita** **Delly Cartwright.**

—**Eso no —saltó Peeta airado—. Mire, Katniss, ya sabe ****como ****soy.****Si ****una ****mujer ****me ****busca ****no ****soy** **capaz de soportarla. ¿Quién es esa Delly Cartwright?**

—**Pero ****si usted ****la vio ****en Londres ****hace tres semanas...**

—**¿Es pelirroja?**

—**No. Es rubia**

—**Ya ****la ****recuerdo...****Imagino ****que ****le ****gustarán las joyas. Envíele una pulsera con una nota de disculpa.**

—**Está bien, señor.**

**Minutos ****después, ****Katniss ****se ****encontró ****con**

**Marvel y le contó lo sucedido.**

**Marvel se echó a reír.**

—**¿Te ****gustaría dar ****un paseo ****por la ****ciudad, Katniss?**

—**Acepto. Hoy necesito tomar aire fresco. A veces me agobian los caprichos de Peeta Mellark y la manera de ****despedir a ****sus ****amiguitas. Todo lo soluciona ****con ****flores ****o ****con ****joyas.****Hoy,****después de ****sus ****reuniones,****va ****a ****salir con ****una ****mujer ****que conoció esta mañana. Como ves, no ****pierde el tiempo.**

**Katniss lo ****dijo ****con ****cierta ****amargura,****pero ****Marvel no lo notó.**

**Pasaron ****los días ****y regresaron ****a New ****York. Katniss ****tenía ****el ****día ****libre ****y ****se ****sintió ****feliz. Rara ****vez ****podía ****disponer ****de ****un ****día ****para ****ella sola, pero lo lograba cuando Peeta salía con su socio** **Haymitch Abernathy ****y ****se ****iban ****a ****ver****las ****empresas a una ciudad cercana.**


	2. Chapter 2

Esta es otra de mis adaptaciones, ya saben los personajes le pertenesen a Suzanne Collins y la historia a Corín Tellado espero les guste es una historia corta como de 5 capitulos

* * *

Katniss fue a visitar a su hermana. Le gustaba el hogar de Prim. Muy distinto al suntuoso de Peeta Mellark, donde todos vivían cuando no estaban de viaje. En la salita, las dos conversaron alegremente. Prim y Thresh todavía no tenían hijos, y ya habían cumplido tres años de casados, pero se amaban y eran muy felices. No le pedían a la vida más que amor, comprensión, salud y trabajo. Ella era un poco distinta, pues aspiraba a algo más: a cumplir sus sueños de tener una tienda.

Muchas veces Katniss se preguntaba qué diría Peeta Mellark si supiera que detrás de su apariencia sobria, se encontraba una mujer bellísima. Sí, no era vanidad, pues muchos le habían dicho que ella era muy atractiva; además, se veía en el espejo...

A veces estaba tentada de aceptar salir con Marvel, pero desechaba esa idea porque sabía que él podía hacerse falsas ilusiones y ella nunca correspondería a su amor. Eran muy buenos amigos y no deseaba dañar la amistad entre ellos.

Al llegar a casa de su hermana le abrió la misma Prim. Se abrazaron con cariño. —No te esperaba hoy,Katniss. ¿Qué tal te fue por París? Bueno —dijo mirándola de arriba abajo—, ese traje no te favorece.

¿Cómo pretendes poner en un futuro una tienda de ropa femenina?

—Sabes bien que esto es como un disfraz para mí... para protegerme de mi jefe. -La verdad es que por todo lo que me has contado de él, no me es simpático, Katniss se acomodó en un sillón y quedó pensativa.

No toda la culpa era de Peeta Mellark, sino de su fama de potentado. Por su dinero muchas mujeres lo perseguían y lo deseaban como esposo. Ella creía que su jefe jamás se casaría, pues amaba demasiado su independencia.

—¿En qué piensas, Katniss?

—En que mi jefe no tiene toda la culpa de lo que le sucede con las mujeres. Ellas lo persiguen y él se deja querer, pero todo es pasajero. Jamás se involucra emocionalmente con una de ellas. Después les manda joyas o flores y no quiere volver a verlas.

—Mientras tanto, como él es un mujeriego, tú te perjudicas, pues mantienes una imagen tan poco atractiva que nadie se va a fijar en ti.

¿Cuánto tiempo vas a esconder tu belleza? Así, nunca te casarás, Katniss.

—Voy a esperar un tiempo más. Gano demasiado dinero al lado de Peeta Mellark. Cuando llegue a la meta, me iré de su lado y volveré a ser yo otra vez.

Imagínate si me aparezco sin anteojos, sin traje sastre y sin moño... ¿Qué pasaría si mi jefe se enamora de mí o al menos quisiera tener una aventura conmigo? No, hermanita, no puedo exponerme a esa situación.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Katniss? Siempre censuré que nuestros padres permitieran que te educara nuestra tía. Somos hermanas, pero a la vez, somos muy diferentes.

—Pero hay un gran cariño entre nosotras, Prim. Eso no puedes negarlo.

Marvel estaba furioso mientras inspeccionaba el salón. Cuando vio llegar a Katniss, respiró aliviado. Ella se encargaría de todos los detalles de la reunión.

—Menos mal que ya estás aquí. Estaba ansioso porque tardabas en llegar. ¿Dónde te metes en tus días libres?

—Si lo supieras —río Katniss—, te asombrarías de lo que hago.

—No concibo que puedas estar haciendo cosas sin importancia.

—Me valoras demasiado alto,Marvel. Soy como cualquier mujer. Oye, ¿quién organizó esto?

—Yo.

—Te ha quedado excelente.

—Pero falta la mano de una mujer. El señor

Mellark lo notará enseguida.

—No te preocupes. Eso lo soluciono rápidamente con flores.

—Siempre he pensado que deberíamos dedicarnos a un negocio de decoración. Oye, Katniss, yo tengo unos ahorros, ¿no tienes los tuyos? Podríamos asociarnos, pues nos llevamos muy bien.

—Sí los tengo, Marvel, pero los quiero para algo personal. Además, cuando tenga mi negocio, no quiero socios —dijo riéndose—. Es mejor que sigamos siendo amigos y nada más.

Minutos después, Katniss miró todo complacida y le dijo a Marvel:

—Ya está listo. La comida se servirá en el salón contiguo. Oye, no te he preguntado si hay alguna novedad.

—Nada de particular, solo que el señor Mellark anda de muy mal humor. Creo que es un asunto de faldas.

Preguntó por ti varias veces y cuando le dije que era tu día libre, se molestó muchísimo.

—Ya se le pasará.

—Oye, Katniss, ¿qué te parece Haymitch Abernathy? Me

he dado cuenta de que te mira mucho.

—Debe estar intrigado... Soy la primera secretaria que le dura tres años al señor Mellark. He batido un récord, ¿no crees?

—Bueno, es que con esos anteojos y ese moño... El señor Mellark nunca se fijaría en ti como mujer.

—Lo sé. Necesitaba el empleo y sabía por las revistas que el señor Mellark detestaba a las mujeres con anteojos y que usaran trajes sastre. Por eso adopté esta imagen y me ha funcionado de maravilla.

—Katniss... ¿sabes que todas las noches sueño contigo? Nunca te he visto tal como eres, pero aunque uses esos trajes tan sobrios, jamás han ocultado tu femineidad. Me gustas mucho y quisiera verte tal como eres antes de salir de tu cuarto.

—Marvel, por favor...

—¿Qué diría Peeta Mellark si te viera tal como eres?

—No sabes cómo soy.

—Creo que Haymitch Abernathy sí ha adivinado cómo eres, pues te mira mucho. Ten cuidado con él, Katniss.

—No te preocupes, que él no me interesa, Marvel.

—¿A pesar de sus millones?

—Aunque tenga muchos billetes, no me imagino haciendo el amor con él.

Marvel se echó a reír.

El timbre de la puerta sonó insistente.

—Ve a abrir, Marvel, que ya están aquí los invitados a la reunión.

—Ya estás de nuevo convertida en la secretaria eficiente.

—Me pagan para hacer mi trabajo.


	3. Chapter 3

Esta es otra de mis adaptaciones, ya saben los personajes le pertenesen a Suzanne Collins y la historia a Corín Tellado espero les guste es una historia corta como de 5 capitulos

* * *

**_Capitulo 3_**

Una hora después, Katniss estaba pendiente de todos los socios que habían llegado a la reunión. Sin querer, a uno de ellos se le cayó su martini sobre la chaqueta de ella y tuvo que quitársela. La blusa blanca que llevaba debajo definía su figura y Haymitch Abernathy se quedó mirando a Katniss.

Haymitch le dio un codazo a Peeta.

—Oye, Peeta, ¿de dónde has sacado esa joya? —

le preguntó.

—¿Qué joya?

—Tu secretaria.

—¡Ah! Es muy eficiente. Si no fuera por

Katniss, no sé qué sería de mí.

—¿Quién te la presentó?

—Déjame recordar... Marvel puso un anuncio en el periódico. Fue fácil. Se presentaron docenas, pero él eligió a Katniss y a mí me pareció perfecta. Ya sabes mi debilidad por las secretarias guapas. Con esta no había peligro de que me gustase como mujer. Como empleada no tiene precio.

Haymitch Abernathy lo miró incrédulo. ¿Cómo era posible que Peeta no se diera cuenta de que Katniss era una preciosidad oculta detrás de unas gafas y de un peinado anticuado?

—¿Nunca te has fijado en su cuerpo? Es escultural.

—La verdad, no veo nada extraordinario en

ella, excepto que sobresale por su eficiencia y dinamismo.

—Estás ciego.

Esta vez, Peeta mostró extrañeza.

—¿Acaso te gusta?

—No sé, pero me tiene intrigado desde un día en que la vi con ropa de dormir.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Un día en que tú habías salido. Me estacioné casi a la entrada y miré hacia arriba. Katniss estaba en el balcón absorta en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta. Pude contemplar sus piernas. Son perfectas.

—Dices puras tonterías, Haymitch. Katniss es una máquina calculadora, pero jamás será una mujer como las que te gustan. Pasemos al comedor, que ella está indicando que la comida ya está servida.

Haymitch guardó silencio. Se le presentó la oportunidad de conversar con Katniss después de comer.

—Katniss, ¿puedes conversar un rato conmigo?

Ya hemos hablado bastante de negocios... ¿Sabes? Me gustaría invitarte a cenar. ¿Aceptas?

Quedó en silencio. Katniss no esperaba esa invitación de Haymitch Abernathy ni de los otros millonarios a quienes conocía.

No había respondido aún, cuando Haymitch Abernathy le pidió con vehemencia.

—Quítate los anteojos. Me gustaría verte tus ojos.

—¿Qué tienen mis ojos?

—Imagino que sean tan interesantes como el resto de su persona.

—No puedo, porque tengo una fuerte miopía. Y

ahora discúlpeme.

—Espera, Katniss. Eres el eje de la vida de

Peeta Mellark y de sus negocios.

—Me pagan para serlo.

—¿Nunca has pensado en formar un hogar y dejar este empleo?

Katniss se echó a reír. Claro que lo había pensado y más de lo que nadie pudiera figurarse, pero eso solo ella lo sabía.

—Nunca he pensado en eso. Tengo bastante con mi trabajo. Y ahora, le repito, discúlpeme, tengo que buscar a Marvel para que pongamos las carpetas.

Todos tienen que firmar los acuerdos...

—Si ustedes quisieran mal a su jefe, lo hubieran arruinado. Ya prepararon los acuerdos sin esperar la aprobación de Peeta Mellark.

—Se equivoca, señor Abernathy. Mi jefe es distraído, pero es tan inteligente, que una sola mirada le basta para saber lo que está sucediendo. Antes de que ustedes llegaran, él mismo fue quien dictó los acuerdos. El señor Mellark está hasta en el más mínimo detalle de sus negocios.

Una hora después, cuando se marchó el último socio, Peeta le preguntó a Katniss:

—¿Qué tengo para mañana?

—Tiene un almuerzo con Johanna Mason.

—¿Con Johanna Mason ? No puedo soportar a esa mujer tan caprichosa. Tiene que librarme de ese compromiso.

—Trataré de hacerlo, señor.

—Katniss, ¿acaso no se da cuenta de que esa mujer quiere que me case con ella?

—Claro que me doy cuenta.

— Entonces, si lo sabe, ¿por qué no hace algo para evitarlo?

—El problema es que con Johanna Mason no funcionan las excusas o regalos que hemos usado con otras muchachas. Le envié flores y se puso furiosa.

Llamó por teléfono y dijo que lo esperaba en su casa.

—¿Tengo que ir a su casa? Johanna es hija de uno de mis principales socios. Ya sé lo que voy a hacer...Katniss ,Marvel, preparen un viaje relámpago. Nos vamos a Roma. Así Johanna no podrá perseguirme.

En el avión, Peeta Mellark dormía tranquilamente. Katniss y Marvel, sentados unas filas atrás, conversaban entre ellos. —Se cansará pronto de Roma, ya lo verás —decía Marvel.

—Es que vino huyendo de Johanna. —La debilidad de

Peeta han sido las secretarias. Por eso puse

aquel anuncio en el periódico y apareciste tú.

—Me has dicho que se presentaron verdaderas belleza.

—La mejor eras tú. Al principio me engañaste con tu apariencia, pero poco a poco fui descubriéndote. Me pregunto qué ocurrirá cuando Peeta Mellark se dé cuenta de lo que ocultas debajo de tu traje y de tu simplicidad. Querrá enamorarte.

—Yo no soy una mujer bella.

—Habría que preguntarle su opinión al señor Haymitch. El intuye a la verdadera Katniss. Al señor Mellark le será más difícil, porque guarda de ti la primera impresión. Por eso no repara en ti.

Y pienso que eso es lo mejor. Me pregunto qué dirá nuestro jefe cuando tú y yo lo dejemos.

—Todavía falta tiempo.

—Sí, pero tengo mis ambiciones, pues quiero tener mi negocio. ¿Por qué no piensas en mí como posible marido?

—Marvel, tú y yo somos los mejores amigos del mundo. No quiero que se dañe nuestra amistad.

Cuando regresaron a New York, Peeta Mellark creyó que se había librado de Johanna Mason, pero estaba equivocado. Johanna lo llamó y le recordó que le había pedido que se casaran. Quería verlo de inmediato.

—Oye, Haymitch —le dijo Peeta a su socio cuando lo vio en su oficina—. ¿Por qué no me quitas a Johanna de encima? Tú sabes bien cómo salir de los problemas sentimentales. Ayúdame, por favor.

—Mira, Peeta, yo no tengo una secretaria tan eficiente como Katniss. Lo que te sugiero es que te presentes ante Johanna con otra mujer. ¿Cuándo le pediste que se casara contigo?

—Ni lo recuerdo. Ella dice que fue en una fiesta y lo más probable es que estuviera pasado de copas.

Su padre es mi socio principal y no quiero disgustos, pero tampoco voy a casarme con ella. No sé qué hacer,Haymitch. Quiere ir conmigo a una fiesta en el club el próximo sábado.

—Pues te aconsejo que lleves contigo a Katniss

Everdeen, tu secretaria.

—Abuso demasiado de ella. Además, ¿en qué

puede ayudarme una mujer tan opaca como ella? Detesto sus anteojos, sus trajes y su peinado. Si Johanna la ve a mi lado, jamás creerá que tengo un romance con esa mujer.

—Dile que se quite todo eso. Cómprale un vestido de fiesta y envíala a un salón de belleza para que la transformen.

Katniss, quien estaba en la oficina contigua, escuchó toda la conversación.

"Ese entrometido de Haymitch", pensó. "Es capaz de convencer a Peeta Mellark. ¿Qué haré en ese caso?".

Susana quedó pensativa. En el fondo, detestaba a todas las mujeres que asediaban a Peeta, aunque ella misma no sabía por qué sentía así.

Peeta se encontró con Johanna Mason, quien descendía de su auto cuando él salía de su empresa. Se quedó desconcertado. Era un hombre cómodo, acostumbrado a que Katniss y Marvel le resolvieran todos los conflictos. En ese momento, decidió seguir el consejo de Haymitch. Talvez Katniss, sin anteojos ni moño y con otra ropa podría espantar a las aspirantes a su fortuna, especialmente a Johanna.

Sí, tal vez...

—Hola,Peeta. ¿No te dijo tu secretaria que te llamé por teléfono?

—Seguramente se le olvidó.

—No sé qué clase de secretaria tienes. Cuando nos casemos, me ocuparé de que te rodee gente eficiente.

—Katniss es muy buena.

—Bueno, no hablemos de ella. ¿Vamos a ir juntos a la fiesta del sábado en el club? Te espero a las nueve de la noche.

Peeta pensó que prefería morir antes que casarse con Johanna.

—No puedo, Johanna, tengo un compromiso. Viene la hija de mi socio en Londres. Tengo que atenderla y llevarla a la fiesta.

—¿Quieres decir que irás al club con ella? No lo permitiré.

—Es cuestión de educación, querida.

—Bueno, si no hay más remedio...

—No sé el tiempo que esa joven permanecerá en

New York, Johanna. Te ruego que tengas paciencia.

Katniss todavía estaba en la oficina cuando vio entrar a Peeta de nuevo. Estaba serio y se quedó mirándola. Después le dijo:

—Encontré a Johanna en el estacionamiento. Hoy pude librarme de ella, pero no sé mañana. Katniss, necesito su ayuda.

Katniss ya estaba habituada a que su jefe le dijera eso y no se inmutó. Peeta, por su parte, dudó un instante en hacerle la propuesta que le había sugerido Haymitch.

—No se trata de enviar flores ni joyas. Esta vez es algo más personal.

De repente, con cierta brusquedad, Peeta le preguntó:

—¿No podría quitarse ese moño?

—¿Qué dice?

—Bueno, Katniss, perdone mi atrevimiento, pero necesito que usted se quite el moño, los anteojos y el traje sastre.

—No lo comprendo.

—¿No tiene una ropa más... femenina?

Mire, Katniss. El sábado en el club hay una fiesta y al parecer yo iba a ir con Johanna Mason, pero no quiero. La verdad es que tengo miedo de verme atrapado por esa mujer y que yo, por pena ante su padre, que es mi socio, me vea en una situación muy comprometida. ¿Me entiende?

Katniss no le respondió.

—Le dije a Johanna que tenía un compromiso: llevar a la hija de mi socio de Londres. Por eso necesito que usted sea esa muchacha, ¿está claro? Usted tiene que espantar a Johanna. ¿Podría acompañarme a la fiesta? Claro está, con una imagen más femenina, no como viene a la oficina.

—Usted tiene cientos de amigas que con gusto lo ayudarían a salir de ese enredo. Amigas sin anteojos, sin moño y más femeninas. ¿Por qué no llama a una de ellas, señor Mellark?

Peeta la miró serio, sin pensar que la había ofendido.

—Tiene que ser usted. Cualquier otra se haría ilusiones. También es posible que me enamorara

de ella. Con usted no hay temor de que eso ocurra.

Ese último comentario produjo en Katniss una extraña y silenciosa reacción. Así que no la consideraba un peligro... Decidió darle una lección a ese hombre. Si perdía el empleo, pondría su tienda de inmediato.

—Está bien. Vaya a buscarme a casa de mi hermana. Aquí tiene la dirección.

—Pasaré por usted a las 10 de la noche. Tenga

—dijo alargándole un cheque—. Esto es para que vaya a alguna boutique a comprarse un vestido y lo luzca en esa fiesta. Por favor, que no sea... anticuado.

Katniss se mordió los labios. Por lo visto,peeta Mellark la consideraba cursi. Tremenda sorpresa la que iba a llevarse su jefe cuando la viera.


	4. Chapter 4

Esta es otra de mis adaptaciones, ya saben los personajes le pertenesen a Suzanne Collins y la historia a Corín Tellado espero les guste es una historia corta como de 5 capitulos

* * *

Capitulo 4

El sábado por la noche, cuando ya estaba lista, Katniss le preguntó a su hermana:

—¿Cómo me veo?

—Estás guapísima. No me explico cómo te

puedes resignar a llevar ese peinado y esos anteojos y...

—No te preocupes por eso.

—Estás preciosa, Katniss. La verdad es que cuando tu jefe te mire y se dé cuenta de que ha estado ciego todos estos años... No sé qué va a pasar.

—Nada va a pasar. Solo quiero darle una lección.

—¿Estás enamorada de él, Katniss?

—No digas tonterías, Prim.

El teléfono celular sonó en ese momento. Era

Peeta Mellark diciéndole que la esperaba abajo.

—Te dejo, hermanita. Ya Peeta me está está esperando.

En ese momento entró Thresh, el esposo de

Prim.

—Vaya, por fin has vuelto a ser la misma de antes. ¿Qué dirá tu jefe cuando te vea tal como eres?

—No dirá nada, pues solo será por esta noche. Y si quiere algo diferente, dejaré mi empleo y pondré mi tienda.

—Me parece bien —le dijo Thresh.

Katniss salió de su , con gesto indiferente, se fijó en una mujer bellísima que salía del portal con un vestido negro, corto, strapless. El pelo lo llevaba suelto y los ojos grises... La miró fijamente. Hubiera sido mejor llevar a esa muchacha que a su secretaria.

La joven se acercó al auto. ¿Acaso lo buscaba a él?

—Buenas noches, señor Mellark. Siento haberme retrasado 10 minutos.

Peeta se mordió los labios. Abrió la boca y la cerró de nuevo. Salió del auto y le abrió la portezuela. Estaba aturdido.

Katniss entró y Peeta puso el auto en marcha. Después, le dijo:

—Está usted muy bonita.

—Sin moño, sin lentes y con un vestido femenino. ¿No era eso lo que quería?

Peeta no respondió. La mujer que estaba a su lado era una auténtica belleza. Haymitch le había dicho que tenía un cuerpo escultural, pero él jamás se había fijado en ella.

—Me reservaba una grata sorpresa, Katniss. No vuelva a usar anteojos.

—No veo bien.

—¿Y el moño?

—Lo uso por comodidad.

—Por lo general a las secretarias les gusta lucir bellas.

—Hay para todos los gustos.

—La voy a necesitar así varios días, Katniss, hasta que Johanna se convenza de que debe dejarme en paz. Le pagaré más de lo que gana ahora.

—¿Por representar un papel falso?

—Solo ante la mujer que me desagrada. Bueno, ya llegamos. Le toca cambiar de personalidad. A partir de este momento, vamos a tutearnos, Katniss.

—¿Vas a presentarme a Johanna?

—Por supuesto.

—¿No temes que alguien me relacione con tu secretaria?

—No. Eso sería imposible. Oye, Katniss, si te sientes incómoda, podríamos pasar la noche en... otro lugar.

—No te preocupes. Estoy bien así.

Haymitch Abernathy se quedó mirando a la pareja que entraba en ese momento y pensó cómo hacía Peeta para lograr mujeres tan espectaculares. De pronto se dio cuenta de quién era ella. ¡ Katniss Everdeen! El no se había equivocado. Bajo la apariencia sobria y anticuada de esa muchacha se ocultaba una auténtica belleza.

—¿La conoces? —le preguntó un amigo que se le había acercado.

—No, pero pienso conocerla. Voy a aprovechar este momento en que Peeta está conversando con uno de los socios.

Haymitch se acercó a Katniss.

—Hola, Katniss. Me pregunto qué dirían los demás si supieran que eres la secretaria de Peeta.

—A mi no me importa, pero pregúnteselo a

Peeta. Se supone que soy la hija de su socio de

Londres. Creo que usted le dio la idea de que viniera conmigo.

En ese momento Peeta se acercó a ellos y dijo:

—Gracias, Haymitch, por tu idea. No lograba salir de este atolladero. Katniss ha causado sensación.

Espero que Johanna la vea como una posible rival y se convenza de que no voy a casarme con ella —y volviéndose a la chica, le dijo—: Me gustaría bailar contigo.

—Era lo que yo iba a pedirle en este momento, Peeta —dijo Haymitch.

—Lo siento, Haymitch, pero ella vino conmigo.

¿Vamos, Katniss?

—No sé bailar.

—¿Que no sabes? —le preguntó Haymitch asombrado

—. ¿Qué hiciste hasta ahora?

—Trabajar y estudiar. No tuve tiempo para ir a fiestas.

—Pues nadie al ver como te desenvuelves diría que nunca fuiste a una fiesta.

Katniss se estaba cansando de esa conversación tan absurda.

—¿Por qué no buscas a otra chica, Haymitch ? Katniss y yo tomaremos una copa.

Haymitch entendió que Peeta quería que se alejara y se despidió.

—El lunes iré a verte a la oficina y te invitaré a comer.

—No podré aceptar, pues tengo mucho trabajo. Gracias de todos modos.

—A la hora que te invitaré no tendrás obligaciones. ¿Vamos a cenar?

—Es que después de dejar mi trabajo tengo otras obligaciones.

—¿Acaso eres casada?

—¿Le interesa mucho saberlo?

La frialdad de Katniss lo dejó desconcertado. Haymitch se despidió y se alejó.

Peeta le dijo:

—No le hagas caso a mi amigo, pues siempre le gusta molestar a la gente. ¿Qué deseas tomar?

—Estoy tomando un martini.

—¿Quieres una copa de champán?

—No te molestes, vine para librarte de un

compromiso, no tienes que estar pendiente de mí.

—Me desconciertas, Katniss, por tu actitud. Llevas años trabajando para mí y siempre te vi como una secretaria, nunca como una mujer. Creo que a partir de ahora seremos buenos amigos.

—Nunca lo hemos sido. Usted no tiene por qué cambiar las cosas.

—¿No me consideras tu amigo?

—La amistad no puede mezclarse con las obligaciones de una secretaria.

Peeta la miró. Los ojos grises de Katniss lo aturdían. Pensó que conquistarla era cuestión de tiempo.

Cuando Peeta la llevó de regreso a su casa, le dijo:

—Gracias, Katniss, por tu ayuda. Siento que te hayas aburrido.

—No me aburrí. Observé un mundo que era desconocido para mí.

—¿Te gustaría continuar en él?

—No. Me parece que hay mucha falsedad en la gente y no deseo eso para mí. Buenas noches,señor.

—Katniss, sigue tratándome de tú, por favor —- le pidió Peeta.

—Buenas noches —dijo y se alejó.

Cuando entró en la casa, se sorprendió al ver a su hermana Prim.

—Son las cuatro de la mañana. ¿Qué haces levantada?

—No podía dormir. Estaba esperándote. ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Bailaste mucho?

—Dije que no sabía bailar. ¿Sabes, Prim? Creo que dejaré mi empleo pronto para poner mi negocio.

—¿No sería mejor que te casaras?

—Sí, pero hay que amar mucho para pasar el resto de tu vida con un hombre determinado y no lo he encontrado.

—No te engañes, Katinss. Estás enamorada de tu jefe.

¿Qué dijo cuando te vio como realmente eres?

—No me conoció. Pretendí darle una lección y creo que me perjudiqué.

—¿Volverás mañana a ponerte el moño y los anteojos oscuros?

—Sí. Es parte de mi defensa contra las tentaciones del mundo.

—Me dejas preocupada. ¿Qué pasará si Peeta te pide que sigas acompañándolo?

—Me negaré o dejaré el empleo.

Las dos hermanas fueron a acostarse.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

Lun Black

YUE AMARR77

Dark Zeldalink

MarEverdeen

krystal-esmeralda

anonimus


	5. Chapter 5

Esta es otra de mis adaptaciones, ya saben los personajes le pertenesen a Suzanne Collins y la historia a Corín Tellado espero les guste es una historia corta como de 5 capitulos

DandelioN2

LolaSnowWhite

Lun Black

SamFer20

akatsuki84

amy black note

daganegra

krystal-esmeralda

GRACIAS POR HABERLA AGREGADO A SUS FAVORITOS

* * *

El lunes, Katniss se levantó temprano y llegó a la oficina. Marvel la estaba esperando y empezaron a conversar. Eran buenos amigos y ella lo apreciaba.

En eso llegó Haymitch y los interrumpió.

—Vine a invitarte a almorzar, Katniss.

—Le dije que no puedo acompañarlo. Tengo trabajo.

Marvel se retiró y los dejó solos.

—¿Qué dirías si te dijera que me estoy enamorando de ti?

—Lo lamentaría, porque no podría corresponderle —le dijo fríamente.

—Eso es absurdo.

—No veo por qué. Usted no me gusta. Haymitch la miró molesto.

—Creo que tienes muchas horas de vuelo y dices eso para despertar mi interés. Tal vez quieres que te proponga matrimonio, ¿no es así?

—Mire, señor Abernathy, aunque me lo pidiera, no lo aceptaría. Usted tendrá mucho dinero, pero carece de humildad y de humanidad para tratar a los demás.

—¿Sabes que me estás ofendiendo?

—Lo siento.

—Soy socio de Peeta. Podría despedirte en este mismo momento.

—El único que puede despedirme es el señor

Mellark. Ahora lo dejo, pues tengo mucho trabajo.

Cuando Peeta estuvo solo, Haymitch aprovechó la oportunidad para hablarle.

Estaba molesto con Katniss y decidió intrigar en contra de ella para que fuera despedida. —Hola, Peeta. —No te esperaba a esta hora. —¿Lograste ayer lo que te proponías con Katniss?

—No me proponía nada.

—Pensé que después de la fiesta la llevarías a tu apartamento de soltero.

Peeta guardó silencio. No quiso decirle a su amigo que aunque lo intentó, algo lo detuvo. Quizás fue la dignidad de su secretaria que no le permitió ofenderla.

—Pues no, Haymitch. No puedo seguir siendo el mismo con todas las mujeres.

—Has cambiado, Peeta. Es la primera vez que te muestras decente. Eso quiere decir que empieza a interesarte esa mujer.

—No digas necedades. Es una secretaria muy eficiente y yo la aprecio. No sé qué haría sin ella.

—Pues tendrás que despedirla.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque en esta oficina tiene amores con tu otro secretario, con Marvel. Hoy los encontré en una situación que... prefiero que te la imagines.

Pálido, Peeta se levantó de su silla y lo asió del brazo. Fue un gesto tan violento, que ambos quedaron mirándose de un modo raro, frío...

—¿Sabes bien lo que dices, Haymitch? Estás manchando el honor de una mujer que yo consideraba decente.

—Solo te he advertido,Peeta. Ahora tengo que irme.

A Katniss le extrañó la sequedad con que le hablaba su jefe.

Cuando ya iba a marcharse ese dia a su casa, sonó el intercomunicador. Peeta le pedía que fuera a su oficina de inmediato.

—Pasa, Katniss. Supongo que estarás satisfecha con tu trabajo, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí, señor—le dijo, volviendo a tratarlo de usted.

—Espero que no tengas queja de mí.

—No la tengo.

Katniss sintió una gran amargura. Pensó que Peeta iba a despedirla porque Haymitch se lo había pedido.

—Katniss, mis empleados siempre han guardado discreción en el trabajo. Si deseas amar a un hombre no puedo prohibírtelo, pero debe ser dentro de la más estricta rectitud.

—¿Desea usted despedirme? Se lo digo porque no lo entiendo. Durante tres años no he hecho nada censurable. Si alguien me ha levantado una calumnia, le ruego que me hable claro.

A Peeta le parecía mentira que esa muchacha llevara una doble vida.

—Perdóname,Katniss , Olvida lo que te he dicho, por favor, y vete a tu casa.

—No se trata de eso, sino de saber la verdad. Tengo derecho.

—Olvídelo. Estaba equivocado.

—Está bien. Me voy. Dígale al señor Abernathy que muchas gracias por intrigar en contra mía.

Peeta se asustó y se puso de pie.

—Katniss...

La joven salió sin volver la cabeza. Peeta quedó molesto.

Al rato salió de su oficina y encontró a

Marvel leyendo un periódico.

—Hola, Marvel, ¿no sales hoy?

—No, señor.

—Siempre te veo solo. ¿No tienes un entretenimiento por ahí?

—No, señor.

—¿Por qué no te casas?

—Porque no he encontrado el amor.

—Aquí han trabajado muchas secretarias guapas. ¿Ninguna te gustó?

—No para casarme.

—¿Y Katniss?

—Ella es otra cosa. Sería muy feliz si me aceptara como marido, y se lo he dicho, pero ella siempre se echa a reír y me da una palmadita en la espalda. Dice que somos buenos amigos y que por nada en el mundo empañaría nuestra amistad.

—Insiste, hombre.

—No puedo. Creo que es demasiado mujer para mí.

Al día siguiente, Peeta llamó a su secretaria, pero esta no había llegado al trabajo. Marvel le dijo:

—Katniss llamó para avisarme que ha dejado el puesto. Dice que no regresará a trabajar con usted.

—¿Qué dices? Eso no puede , ¿qué voy a hacer sin ella?

—Lo siento, señor.

Peeta pensó que Katniss era muy digna y odió a

Haymitch por sus mentiras.

—Marvel, búscala y dile que le ruego que regrese.

—Voy a ir a casa de su hermana. Tengo la dirección.

Cuando Marvel regresó, Peeta lo estaba esperando ansioso.

—Lo siento, señor. Katniss dice que no volverá a esta empresa.

—Entonces,Marvel, empieza a buscar otra secretaria. Elige la que te parezca más eficiente, por favor.

La vida para Peeta Mellark había cambiado; ya no le interesaban sus aventuras amorosas y siempre se excusaba con Johanna Mason. Extrañaba a Katniss, esa era la verdad, aunque él mismo se negaba a admitirlo.

—¿No has vuelto a ver a Katniss? —le preguntó

Haymitch Abernathy un día.

—No.

—¿Sabes que a veces me da la impresión de que la amas?

—No digas necedades.

—Tiene una tienda de ropa en un barrio muy elegante.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

—¿Tiene novio?

—No sé. Cualquiera sabe la clase de vida que lleva esa muchacha.

—Escucha, Haymitch. Una vez la calumniaste, procura no volver a hacerlo delante de mí, ¿está claro?

—¿Lo ves? Estás enamorado de ella. Si quieres buscarla, en esta tarjeta está la dirección de su tienda.

Peeta no respondió, pero cuando Haymitch se fue,

tomó la tarjeta y la guardó en el bolsillo. Tenía razón su socio. Estaba enamorado de Katniss y deseaba verla.

Leyó la tarjeta y se marchó en su auto hacia la tienda de Katniss.

Cuando entró, vio que era una tienda pequeña, pero lujosa. Katniss, muy a la moda, con su pelo peinado en capas, estaba detrás del mostrador.

—Katniss...

Se sorprendió al verlo ahí.

—¿Cómo está, señor Mellark?

—Por favor, llámame Peeta. Aquí no eres mi empleada... Este trabajo es más entretenido que mi oficina, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, es más femenino.

—Katniss, tú eres muy femenina, aunque te empeñaste en demostrar lo contrario. ¿Por qué lo hacías? ¿Por temor a atraerme? Dímelo, por favor.

Katniss solo sonrió.

Desde ese día, Peeta Mellak llegaba a ver a

Katniss antes de que ella cerrara la tienda y se

iban caminando hasta la casa de Prim. Reían y conversaban como dos buenos amigos. Así fueron conociéndose más y más. Ella lo amaba, pero jamás le hizo una insinuación.

Un día, cuando estaban en la tienda, Katniss terminaba de recoger una ropa, y Peeta le dijo con familiaridad:

—Vamos, querida, que ya trabajaste demasiado.

Quiero que cenemos juntos.

Peeta le pasó un brazo por los hombros y, de pronto, la besó en la boca. El había besado a miles de mujeres, pero nunca había sentido la emoción que le produjo Katniss.

—No debiste hacerlo.

—Es la primera vez que doy un beso con todo mi , ayer estuve pensando mucho en ti. Quiero casarme contigo, te necesito en mi vida.

—Peeta...

—Te amo, Katniss. Creo que te amé desde que intuí la clase de mujer que eras, cuando usabas ese terrible moño. ¿Me amas también?

—Sí, Peeta, empecé a amarte desde que te vi en la oficina.

Los dos se echaron a reír. De pronto, se abrazaron y se besaron con pasión.

En ese momento, dos personas entraron en la tienda.

—¡Vaya, vaya! —dijo Haymitch, quien había llegado acompañado de Johanna—. No sabía que tenías aquí un entretenimiento. Por eso no aceptabas salir conmigo a fiestas ni te interesaba tener aventuras con otras mujeres.

— Haymitch, Johanna... les presento a mi prometida

Katniss Everdeen.

Johanna los miró furiosa.

—¿Para eso me trajiste aquí, Haymitch? Eres un cínico.

Johanna salió de la tienda y Haymitch se quedó mirándolos molesto.

—Escúchame, Haymitch, en una ocasión estuviste a punto de hacerme creer algo indigno. Que sea la última vez que te inmiscuyes en mi vida. A partir de ahora, te exijo respeto para mí y para mi futura esposa.

Haymitch salió de la tienda sin responder.

Se casaron una mañana. La boda fue íntima, solo con los familiares y amigos más cercanos. Después, se fueron a Londres. Para Katniss era maravilloso hacer el amor con Peeta , sentir sus besos y experimentar su pasión.

—Cuando regresemos, querido, voy a ser de nuevo tu secretaria. No voy a permitir que te llamen otras mujeres —le dijo. Feliz, Peeta se echó a reír. —Serás mi secretaria, mi amiga, mi esposa, mi amante... mi todo.

FIN

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus reviews

LolaSnowWhite

MarEverdeen

Dark Zeldalink


End file.
